This invention relates to a sectional modular video-intercom control panel for simplified wiring.
Known intercom or video-intercom control panels comprise metal and plastics surfaces carrying the remote-station call pushbuttons, either individual or grouped into modules. The control panels also carry the sound circuit components and, in the case of a video-intercom, the telecamera with its background lighting window.
The enormous variety of shapes, number of buttons, arrangement, types and colours results in a very large range of pieces to be installed, with serious interchangeability and stocking problems. These drawbacks are overcome by the control panel of the present invention.